


If The World Was Ending I’d Be Right Here By Your Side

by ashesfromhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Food mentions, M/M, Other, Sanders Sides - Freeform, and mentions of - Freeform, bc i’m weak, but nothing more than i mentioned above, dad logicality, i love them, it’s really soft, just mentions of past panic attacks, logicality - Freeform, mostly just, not described, paternal moxiety, patton and logan are Married and In Love, pls comment 🥺, tw anxiety, tw mental health, tw panic attack, uhhhh this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesfromhell/pseuds/ashesfromhell
Summary: virgil needs some time with his dad, and patton comes through. also. some soft logicality scenes because i’m self indulgent. mainly parental moxiety. a birthday fic for a dear friend of mine :)
Relationships: Background Logicality, Paternal moxiety - Relationship, paternal analogical - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	If The World Was Ending I’d Be Right Here By Your Side

“..would you love me for the hell of it?”

Patton’s heart sank as he recognized the lyrics filtering under his son’s door. 

“..all our fears would be irrelevant.”

He puffed out a soft sigh and lightly tapped the door twice, paused, and then once more. His and Virgil’s knock they created after Virgil had his first panic attack and Patton wanted to set some boundaries. 

Whenever Patton knocked like this, Virgil would either knock out the same rhythm on the nearest surface to indicate he was okay, just didn’t want any company; come to the door; or worst case scenario, not answer at all. The third case had only happened twice in the 4 years since their serious talk, but it was always a worry in the back of Patton’s mind. Their little family had developed different little systems to respect each other’s personal space and mental health. When Virgil was in a bad headspace for company, his door was shut tight. When he was doing okay, his door remained open or cracked, though Logan and Patton still knocked on his doorframe, just in case. 

Tonight, his door was closed. 

Patton took two steps back from the door, worrying at the cuff of his sweater as he waited for Virgil to either knock, text, or neither. A text came in a moment later.

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:41 pm: don’t think i’ll be coming down for dinner 

(yes, Virgil made his contact for Patton’s phone)

You, 7:42 pm: Thats a-okay! Need anything? Some company? Snacks? Just say the word! Your dad and I are happy to wait if you‘d like!

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:42 pm: ...

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:42 pm: i

Patton sighed softly, a relieved smile crossing his face. He was now sitting cross legged against the wall across from Virgil’s door. He made a list in his head, Logan style. Okay. Virgil was able to text Patton. He seemed to need something, but didn’t know how to ask it. Patton would have to guess. But he had enough energy to message Patton. That was a start. 

You, 7:43 pm: How about some Nightmare Before Christmas and cocoa? I’m sure Logan wouldn’t mind some more time for grading, and dinner tonight can always morph into a midnight snack!

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:43 pm: yes

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:43 pm: ah

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:43 pm: to the movie

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:43 pm: and

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:43 pm: and snacks. 

Finding Emo 🏳️🌈, 7:43 pm: just. just us?

You, 7:44 pm: I’ll tell Logan, and grab us some cocoa! 

The sweater clad dad released a tense breath, shoulders relaxing. Logan would understand. When Patton wasn’t home and Virgil needed some company, he and his father would watch their comfort show, Parks and Rec in Virgil’s room with a bowl of Chex Mix and mugs full of warm tea. When he needed some Disney, he and Patton would bunker down on his bedroom floor with mugs of cocoa and plates of cookies. They each had their own special thing with him. And likewise, with each other. 

Standing up with a quiet noise, Patton made his way downstairs, mentally adjusting their nightly plans. He peeked around the kitchen doorway, smiling affectionately at the sight of his husband stirring the spaghetti sauce, slowly swaying to the song coming from his phone. Logan’s cooking playlist Virgil had made for him. 

Patton snuck up behind his husband, arms sliding around his waist with a light squeeze. “Hey handsome.” He purred softly, kissing his shoulder with a hum and a smile. Logan jumped slightly, leaning back into his husband’s chest with a huff of amusement. “Hello there, dearest.” He shook his head affectionately, turning his head to capture Patton’s lips in his. “How’s Virge?” He turned fully in his sweatered lover’s arms, noting the tension in Patton’s shoulders. 

Patton slid his arms around his husband’s neck, leaning in for a tender, gentle kiss. “Can we postpone dinner, starlight? Virge needs some disney and cocoa.” He murmured in answer, swaying in time with Logan as a new song began. 

“Absolutely, my heart. I’ll finish up grading my students papers and then read some more of Villette. I promise I won’t work any later than 8:45.” He added, a teasing smile upon his lips. His husband sighed in relief. He exhaled a soft “I love you..” from his lips. “I’m making the two of us some cocoa. D’you want some?” Patton forced himself to separate from his husband’s warm embrace, quickly snatching a jug of milk, cocoa powder, whipped cream and marshmallows for his creation. 

Logan shook his head and began scooping their dinner into sealable containers for later. “I’m going to have some tea.” He answered, and the two went about their separate tasks, dancing around each other- trading light touches and soft kisses in between tasks. They went about this strange, lovely dance for the next few minutes until the cocoa had been prepped and loaded with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. 

Logan couldn’t resist twirling Patton one last time, sending him off to their son with a nose kiss and pink cheeks. 

The now-smiling father tapped his 2-1 beat against Virgil’s doorframe. “Kiddo?” He spoke softly, in case the teen had gotten worse since he left. 

“Hey dad.” The purple haired boy murmured, voice shaky. That’s good- he was verbal. Patton nudged the door open and quietly shut it with his heel, watching his son with concerned eyes - a half smile still upon his lips. 

The boy was sitting on the floor, hunched over with back pressed up against the side of his bed. His head hung over his phone and he glanced up with wary, red rimmed eyes when Patton entered. He had an anxious aura about him, huddled under a deep purple blanket, his signature comfort hoodie casting a shadow over his face. 

The purple-haired shrank slightly at the concerned look in his dad’s eyes, but relaxed a bit at the smile upon his lips. “..you two are disgustingly adorable.” He murmured in a whisper, the ghost of a smile flickering across his face. 

Patton chuckled softly. “You love us!” He teased, settling a bit away from his son in case the boy needed some room. “Shall we?” He tilted his head, holding out the hot cocoa like an offering. Virgil accepted the gift with a weak smile, clutching it between his sweater covered hands, up against his chest like a precious treasure. 

“..I’m going to be serious dad for a minute, but,” Patton settled down beside his son, passing him a pillow to sit upon. “- do you want to talk about it?” He ended with a soft note. 

Virgil cast his eyes to the floor, a sigh escaping his lips. “...just..” struggling to verbalize, he grunted impatiently. “..I’m tired.” he managed to speak, knuckles white around his mug. Patton knew that kind of tired couldn’t be cured with merely a good nights rest and a full meal. 

“Oh- hey. hey hey hey.” Patton leaned forward slowly, waiting for Virgil’s nod before he placed a warm hand against Virgil’s tense hands. “Breathe. yeah? We don’t have to talk about it. i’m here. disney time?” He murmured quietly, moving away when his son’s shoulders relaxed, and he was given a nod of approval. 

The pair spent the rest of the night watching the Nightmare Before Christmas and sipping their cocoa, though let’s be honest, Logan refilled their mugs more than twice. 

Around 15 minutes before the movie concluded he felt a warm pressure against his shoulder. Glancing down, he found a purple haired boy asleep on his shoulder, curled around a bunched up blanket. An affectionate smile slid across his face and he slowly reached for the remote to pause the movie- being as careful as humanly possible to not wake the boy.

He was able to slide the blanket burritoed boy into his arms without waking him, and settled him into bed with minimal struggles. At one point Virgil shifted in his sleep and nearly gave his father a heart attack- but in the end he got his son tucked in and comfortable. 

A soft cough startled Patton, who had just begun gathering up their mugs and remnants of snacking. He looked up and there he found his husband, leaning in the doorway with a soft look in his eyes. 

A tired, happy smile bloomed across his face and he flapped an elbow at his husband- trying to indicate him to ‘shhhhh, virgil’s asleep!!!’

Logan, well versed in his husband’s incomprehensible gestures, held back a little laugh and nodded, padding over to Virgil to place a tender kiss on the top of his head. He brushed a hand through his son’s hair, smoothing it away from his face in a gentle gesture. “Love you, Virge.” He whispered against his forehead, leading his husband out of the room. 

Shutting the door behind him, Patton hesitated. “..Do you have some paper?” He whispered to Logan, who nodded and passed a post-it stack and a pen to his lover, raising a curious eyebrow. Patton sent him a reassuring smile and quickly scribbled a little note, folding it up into a tiny square, and slid it under Virgil’s closed door. 

The two made their way to the kitchen and as Patton began to clean up from the day, he felt a warm body press up against his back. A chuckle reverberated through his husband’s chest, making him giggle in sleepy delight. “How’s Virge?” Logan whispered. They had no need to whisper, Virgil’s door was closed and on the other side of the house, but this soft, quiet moment was serene and delicate and neither of them had any intention of interfering. 

“He’s going to have his door closed for a good few days..” Patton frowned, but it soon dissolved into a tender smile as Logan began to sway, humming a quiet tune under his breath. “But he’ll be okay. I know he will. He’s got us.” He turned his face and placed a warm kiss right on the tip of his husband’s nose. 

“Is tomorrow going to be a pizza night?” Logan twirled him around, both men now half dancing, half swaying around the kitchen- holding each other like delicate, precious things. Patton hummed in approval, melting into Logan. 

“Hungry?” The taller male asked, tenderly carding his fingers through his husband’s soft hair. patton shook his head and gave logan a quick butterfly kiss. “Help me clean up? we can watch some Avatar before bed.” 

Logan tried, and failed, to suppress a laugh. “You mean I’ll watch Avatar, and you’ll fall asleep in my arms?”

Patton rolled his eyes and tugged at his shirt playfully. “Perhaps! But would that be such a bad thing, love?”

Logan shook his head with a happy, warm smile. “Not at all, my heart. Not at all.”

The two swayed in silence for another long minute, relishing each other’s company. “..Virgil’s gonna be okay, right?” Patton spoke up, a tight edge to his voice. Logan nodded instantly and pressed his nose into his husband’s cheek. “He will be. He just needs some love and support and time. Time to breathe. We have no shortage of time, my love. He’s safe.” Patton nodded and kissed Logan’s knuckles, his shoulders slowly releasing the last of his tension. “Yeah. He’s safe.”

Virgil woke the next morning, groggy and starving, to the smell of blueberry muffins. sleepily changing into a dark purple hoodie. he made a move to leave, but before he could, he noticed a tiny yellow square peeking out from under his door. Unfolding it, he muffled a teary laugh in the heel of his hand. Yeah. He would be okay. 

[it won’t let me post it bc it’s homophobic but it’s a handwritten note that says ‘if the world was ending I’d be right here by your side<3’ in black pen, on a light yellow striped post it note that had been folded and unfolded]

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta-ed(?) and written within like 13 hours so i Sincerely apologize for anything that doesnt sound right or any of that.
> 
> this was loosely based on the song If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe


End file.
